Lila Rose's Other Half
by Smartlooks
Summary: Lila is Rose's twin sister.Alike in every way except in beliefs and attitude.One is harboring a dark secret that could tear the family apart and ultimately end their mothers plans of married riches but which one has the secret?And just how painful is it?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the room while Rose and Trudy talked among themselves.

Their voices traveled through the fine oak wood and into my ears as I sigh and wonder how much longer until I can leave and roam the ship.

"Lila,"

Rose's voice is irritated and filled with glum as I quickly push the door open and turn towards the red head. Trudy is studying one of Roses many paintings while Rose herself smiles at me slightly. Her red curly hair is pinned behind her head and tendrils of curls lay against her perfect white skin. The sparkle in her green eyes causes me to smile also.

"What is it Rose?" I ask.

Then I notice him standing off to the side speaking to a staff member before he glides into the room his hand running through his dark brown hair. Cal Hockley. My sisters Fiancé .He may be a well looking man but I know he is as much as a bastard as my mother. Even if neither realize it.

"Ah, Rose and dear Lila aren't you two looking ravishing," He exclaims pulling my sister into his arms. She smiles awkwardly and I shrug. Rose and I are twins. We look alike in almost everyway except my hair is a deep brown and curly instead of red. I take after my father.

I slink up to Rose and slyly pull her from his grasp.

"Yes, thank you Cal but my sister and I were just about to get some fresh air before you intervened. Now if you do not mind I would like to do just that." I told him. He stared on a perfect eyebrow raised as my sister and I rushed from the room giggling like little school girls all along the hall.

I release my grasp and we fall onto a pair of lawn chairs. I smooth my dark purple skirt and look over at Rose who is smiling brightly. I do not understand why my mother insisted on us wearing something with both purple in it. We already looked alike. Hell we were twins!

"Are you ok Rose?"

"Yes, I am fine,"

"Rose." I said with more authority. I was glad I was born first I could pull the older superior sister act.

"I feel as if my life is being planned for me. I have absolutely no say in anything not even in what I wanted to wear this morning!"

"Well, you don't."

"Lila!"

"Sorry, but do not worry. I am right here. I promise nothing is going to happen to you as long as I'm here. And I know Cal isn't the greatest Husband but at least you can meet yours before you marry him," I pointed out. My mother had solely arranged this trip for me to meet my husband, Charles, who lived in New York. Our wedding will commence the day after I arrive. So in my book she is lucky.

"Sorry Lila I hadn't realized you were hurting too,"

"It's ok I hide the hurt well. You on the other hand do not," I nudged her with my elbow and offered her my hand as I stood up.

"We better get back before mother turns as red as her hair with anger."

Rose was sitting across from me while Cal sat to her right and our mother to my left. Mrs. Brown was boasting loudly at how beautiful we both were. I blushed deeply and smiled gently.

Mr. Andrews was explaining the ship to us. And you could see the amazing marvel he held for his ship as he did so. Mr. Ismay just added comments as well. I zoned out after Rose blew smoke into my mothers face. This life may be all I have but I want to live it before I am confined to the arms of my future husband, Charles, so I harshly scooted from my seat declining all the protest for me to sit from my mother and walked out. My deep purple dress glided behind me it's thin lace over lay shimmered in the sunlight from all the jewels embrodied in as I rested on the railing. Women and children laughed loudly and men and sons played happily. My eyes skimmed the crowd but landed on a set of eyes as blue as the ocean beneath us and I quickly looked away but glanced back once my sister joined me.

"Look at the man below us. He seems to have taken quite an interest in you," I told Rose. And I was right the man's eyes had never left my sister. They were transfixed on her.

"Look away," I said softly and she did but quickly looked back. But I had noticed that his eyes then looked to me lingering a bit longer before he looked towards my twin. Almost as if studying us both.

Footsteps caused me to turn and to my dismay Cal was smiling wolf like at us.

"Rose, Lila your mother isn't enjoying the lunch with out you,"

I scoffed and turned to him.

"And you aren't Cal?"

He glared at me before pulling my sister back into the dining hall.

I stayed for a few more minutes soaking up all the sun before it would dip into the cold ocean for another night.

"Lila,"

His breath was on my neck and his voice traveled down my spine as he spoke into my ear. Cal's hand rested on mine as they gripped the railing tightly. His body pressed into my back. The heat of his body was making me sweat.

"You are so much more women than your sister."

I gritted my teeth as his chin rested on my shoulder.

"You and I both know how,"

"Leave me alone Cal."

I pushed from his grasp and turned to him my eyes narrowed.

"Do not touch me again,"

"Ah, but I do not believe I can do that."  
"You are marrying my sister for God's sake! Do not touch me,"

"I can't keep a promise I know I'll break," and with that I pushed past him and back into the Dining hall.

I walk briskly over to my mother who is chatting with a pained smile. She obviously didn't agree with Molly.

"Mother, I'm not feeling too well. I think it may be sea sickness. I am going to retire to my room," I told her.

"Oh, dear do you need me to send Trudy with you?"

"Are you ok Lila?" Rose asked. I'm sure she was holding her suspicion back because the moment Cal walked back in I agreed to have Trudy aid me.

As Trudy escorted me back to my room I couldn't help but feel like I was in a glass room filled to the top with all my grief and anger and I was slowly drowning in it. With no one to help me stay above. And the fact that Cal of all people knew why…he is the one who did it so I wouldn't imagine he'd forget it.

**So this is my FIRST Titanic story with an OC so please no flames! This is just something that I have had in my head for a while and I so dearly wanted it on paper or at least up somewhere. I hope you enjoy I am thinking of having Lila take Rose's spot if you think that might just work or think something needs to be changed please tell me in a review!**

**I absolutely love Titanic! How much do you all love it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner.

Dresses.

Cal.

Rose.

Mother.

Music.

All these things began to blend together as I stared at the white linen thrown across the perfect wooden table. Staring at the white and nothing else began to cause the surrounding objects to morph and turn black blocking everything from my view. Everything but the white linen cloth. The cloth that signified my very being.

It was pristine and noticeable. The way it draped so effortlessly and elegantly. The way you were so scared that one little spill of wine would tarnish it and ruin it forever.

The way my mother wants me to marry a man that could grant us uncounted riches and allow me to marry a man that I don't even know or love.

But that white cloth is perfectly stain free from any tarnish or blemish unlike me.

The once perfect cloth has been tore and stained so much that it's nothing but rags and strings .Tattered beyond repair.

I don't even remember leaving the dining hall and running to my room. Quickly trying to undo my dress to rip it off and breathe. Yelling for my maid, Rebecca.

Screams of uncharacteristic slurs escaped my perfected red lips as I run down the hall and out to the cold crisp air. My quick moving feet trip over the rich silk of my deep blue dress and I avert numerous by standers.

The same linen keeps floating through my mind following me in tatters as I make my way to the back of the ship. Tears bring coldness to my cheeks as the equally cold air brisk past them. The wind is pushing this fabric over the railing and I so effortlessly slip over it. My hands gripping the ice cold railing with such force I'm surprised it hasn't caused pain.

My breathing calms as I hang over the back of the Titanic. It's just one little movement. One little movement to end my life and all the worry and turmoil I've had welled up inside. I don't have to let it burst and spill into the ears of my family…I just need to let go and take all my secrets with me. The fabric in my mind is now following suit with the wind but that same wind stops and the piece of tattered cloth plummets to the cold rushing dark waters below.

My eyes shut and I let out a content sigh right before I make the decision to let go.

It's just one step one movement all I need to do is let go of the railing. Just as my fingers begin to loosen a voice rings out from behind me startling me and my fingers clench the bar again.

"What are you doing?" His voice was deep and thick with an Italian accent.

Without looking over my shoulder at the man I spoke laughing a little, "Well since I am obviously on the back of the ship hanging off the railing it could only mean one thing,"

A few shuffles of feet later the man is beside me his hand resting on mine and I jolt spinning my head around.

His eyes. His eyes were the first thing I saw. The brilliant dark blue gray tint was breathtaking and I immediately regretted the way of our meeting. Then his moving lips were being watched so closely by mine that I could feel a flush well up in my cheeks. His skin was a deep tan against my stark white complexion. My eyes drifted back to his face. A strong jaw masculine jaw, high precious cheek bones and long lashes encasing his beautiful eyes. His dark black hair was slicked back and I finally realized he was wearing a tailored suit.

"Are you first class?"

I choked out relieved my voice had found away out of my caged throat.

"Yes. May I so kindly ask why you are hanging from the back of the ship Miss…?"

His dark thick kept eyebrows raised and I sputtered out my name.

"Lila DeWitt Bukater,"

"Ah, I know of Cal and your wonderful sister Rose," He smiled.

Of course he did, who didn't? They were all anyone talked about especially with the wedding.

"But I would also love to enjoy the company of you Lila. I have seen you from afar and I would be heart broken if you refused my help." His hand had tightened on my wrist and I swallowed. He knew me from afar. He actually noticed me. The one who usually blended into the back.

I nodded and turned so swiftly and his hands grasped mine carefully as I turned to face him. He was extremely tall. His large broad shoulders hovered over my quaint 5'2 frame.

"If I may ask, since you so skillfully sidetracked me from my once permanent mind set , what is your name?"

My eyes locked with his and he smiled a gorgeous white toothed smile.

"Angelo Escotto. Now just slowly ease yourself over the bar Lila,"

The way my name rolled off his tongue sent chills down my spine and I so eagerly wanted off the back of the ship and oddly into his arms.

In all my eagerness my foot came up on the bar only to slip on the fabric of my underlining and cause me to plummet into the sea below. I screeched as I snapped against his strong arms and yielded in mid air. His hands gripped mine so tightly that it hurt.

"Please! Angelo!" I screamed loudly as I felt myself slip. He grunted and tried to pull me up.

"I'm slipping! I'M SLIPPING!" I dug my nails into his palm begging with mercy to not let me die.

"Lila1 I am not going to drop you now pull yourself up," His face was taunt and strict as he concentrated over pulling me up and over the railing. My heels found a foot hold and I painstakingly hefted my self up from my midair swinging. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me over the rail. We fell hard against the floor. His body was above mine and mine was shaking like a crazed leaf in a storm. Our breathing was labored and I gasped.

"You! Get away from her!"

Angelo froze and I realized the way this must've looked but before I could protest he was jerked up and placed in hand cuffs as the other man gently picked me up off the ground to set me on my weak knees.

"It is alright Miss Lila."

"Fetch the master arms and Cal."

"You have the audacity to put your hands on my Fiancées sister?" Cal screamed at Angelo and I cowered behind him as Rose cried for me. Angelo stood tall and spoke.

"Might you ask what Lila was doing out at night this late?" He said in his perfect accent.

My eyes widened and I gasped. He was going to spill my attempt to the world.

"Do not speak of her. Do not use her name."

"Cal! It was an accident I swear."

I told Cal how I leaned over to look at the propellers and I had slipped but Angelo had come to my rescue. I could see that not many of the men could buy it but that night as I laid in bed all I could think of was how I was to spend all tomorrow evening listening to Angelo speak at dinner in his majestic Italian accent.


	3. Chapter 3

I strayed form my mother that entire day. Her eyes were like shooting daggers and I was the target. The regret I felt inside could not comprehend in words at least in words that would make sense.

I sat in my room for hours on end cursing myself for even trying to take my life when it was obviously meant for someone else to care for. My mind drifted to Angelo and his amazing smile, deep gray blue eyes and his voice.

"Lila?"

Rose poked her head around the door as she entered the room. Her hair was pinned and pulled up and her body was encased in a silk yellow and white dress. I smiled meekly at her and set my slip that was falling off my shoulder back in place.

"Hey," She sat down beside me brushing my dark unruly hair as I stared at her with red puffy eyes through the mirror.

She smiled at me and continued to brush my hair while we sat in silence.

I waited until she finished brushing my hair out and braiding it down my back in a well done French braid before I spoke.

"Is mother mad?"

She sighed and our eyes locked through the mirror.

"Why wouldn't she be? Her daughter just almost died by looking at the propellers on the back of a massive ship Lila,"

Of course they all bought the whole women shouldn't mix with machinery bit.

"I apologize for all the in convenience I have brought to our loving mother but do you honestly buy that bull shit?" I exclaimed standing up and pushing away from her to stand by the bed post. My sore shoulder hissed in pain when it brushed against the hard wooden surface of the beam.

Rose's eyes widened at my choice of words but she shook her head and tears welled up.

"Why? Why would you want to leave me so badly?"

"I wasn't trying to leave you. I promise. I was trying to leave this life. I can't take this anymore! The ridicule of mother and the looks from Cal. I can only take so much before I burst rose,"

"Looks from Cal?"

I froze and averted my eyes as quickly as I could. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"Lila. Lila, what looks from Cal?"

I need to tell her.

No I don't.

"The looks after I almost died last night." I dead panned. She just smiled at me but dropped the subject once I announced I was ready to be dressed. She called in Rebecca to help and quietly left after whispering in my ear.

"I just want my sister back. You haven't been the same."

I was refreshed and not moping around on my failed attempt at ending my life. Instead I was walking the hard wood floors of the ship my white heels clinking loudly as I strutted down the walk. My white ivory laced dress flowed behind me. I t was an empire waist with a deep red sash across the bosom. The long ribbon trail flowed behind me.

"That's rude to ask!" I stopped short when I heard my sister's voice. She was speaking to a young man, maybe older than us by a few years, his hands in his pocket and a sketch book under his arm. He was genuinely handsome with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

I watched my sister react around him and I realized this was the first time I had actually seen her laugh at least a meaningful laugh at that. I was glad to see her happy.

"Spying on your twin I see?"

I spun around to see Angelo leaning over my shoulder smiling. He was in a white casual shirt black pants and suspenders. The sunlight reflected the dark specs of gray in his eyes and his skin seemed to glow.

"Oh, hello Mr. Escotto."

"Miss Bukater,"

He nodded and we sat down on a bench. I straightened my dress and looked up at him. He was grinning as he watched me.

"May I ask why you are here conversing with me?" He asked running a hand through his dark locks. I scoffed a bit puzzled.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are here talking with me right now? Why are you not at the bottom of the Pacific?"

I answered quickly, "I did not jump. You saved my life"

"You were not going to end it to begin with. I could see it in your eyes last night that you just wanted someone to take notice,"

Maybe he was right. I didn't really want to kill myself …

"And if I recall right Mr. Escotto you have noticed me from afar," I beamed and straightened my neck.

"I have and I have to say I do not see what I like," He said with such a straight face that it sent chills down my spine. Not the same chills I had got earlier but chills that made me feel like I disappointed him. My smile dropped as quickly as I had last night.

"I see a woman torn with frustration and turmoil that has slowly eaten her whole. A women who is capable of so much more if she actually tried to be something more than just a bride ready to be married off." His statement struck hard and I shuddered.

Anger welled up inside of me and balled my fists.

"You don't know me. Do not presume to know me. Just because you saved my life once and have watched me from across a room does not mean that you know me! So good day to you sir and I will see you later on tonight for Dinner." I turned and stalked away.

He was not going to get the upper hand.

But he followed me.

Followed me until I couldn't take it .

"Will you stop following me?"

"I could but I can't," He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why not?"

"My room is this way. And as I remember dinner starts in about an hour so I think I'm going to get ready. If you don not mind ," He said smiling slyly before walking past me to his room.

I stared at his back and wondered if he worked out but quickly shook the thought from my mind the moment rose and all the other women came running over excited for dinner.

"A friend of mine is coming to dinner and I want you to meet him!" Rose gushed as we entered our suite. I smiled happy for her. At least she had something to look forward to tonight while I on the other hand was regretting inviting Angelo.

**So thank you for all the reviews even if it is only four…**

**How do you like Angelo Escotto I had to look up Italian names on one of those baby websites **

**How about Lila is she too Mary Sue for you or just enough?**

**I'm not following much of the plot after the dinner scenes so don't fret this will be as original as I can get it.**

**Anything you all would like to see? Oh, I would aloe appreciate it if you told your friends of my story. I like many to see a lot of reviews Enjoy **


	4. Chapter 4

Angelo was sitting with his family and a pretty woman who kept batting her eyelashes at him and clinging to his arm.

I could feel the jealousy well into my chest and threaten to empty from my mouth in improper terms for a lady to use but I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep it from dripping. Why was I jealous? He just insulted me not even four hours ago and here I am watching him from across the room drowning out every word my mother is saying. But I could feel someone looking at me so my eyes tore away from Angelo and landed on the dark browns of Cal. He had a devilish grin that made my skin crawl. My fingers found the fork by my side and I absentmindedly ate the gooey caviar just to let everyone know I wasn't ignoring anyone. And to top it off I laughed at one of the jokes Molly said.

Then a man with bright blue eyes began to speak and I stared a bit flabbergasted.

My brow furrowed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The table burst into laughter and Rose nudged my elbow leaning into whisper in my ear.

"Lila, that's Jack! Jack Dawson. I met him while walking the ship he showed me a drawing of the two of us so I invited him to dinner,"

She leaned away and smiled at Jack who returned it.

"My apologies my mind went from me for a moment," I said to Jack.

"Thinking of someone special no doubt?" Cal commented but I ignored it and smiled weakly at Jack. He smiled and nodded his head continuing with his story while my mind left me again and my eyes traveled back to Angelo's table. My skin flushed immediately when his eye caught mine. Soon dinner ended and Rose left quickly following Jack. Cal and the men left for brandy and my mother and her snobbish friends stayed gossiping feverishly.

"Just go speak to him," Molly said and I gasped shocked at her directness.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered out.

"Lila dear you keep watching him and he you. Just go speak to him and take the place of that tramp he has sprawled over his arm." Molly insisted.

"Go on," She said standing me up.

"You need to live. As I do recall you will be a married women in less than ten days. Go live a little doll," She gave my back a little shove and I looked back over my shoulder. Molly was grinning and motioning for me to go. I straightened my deep blue dress. It was a low cut and studded beautifully down the hip with diamonds and pearls. I held my head high and rolled my shoulders back and smiled quickly walking over to his table.

Angelo had stood up to leave as I reached the table. He turned and bumped right into me causing me to miss place my footing and tumble backwards.

Strong hands grasped around my waist for the second time .I laughed embarrassed.

"We seem to keep meeting like this, Bello." He said as he released my waist and smiled.

"I agree Angelo," My heart was beating so fast that I was wondering how he wasn't hearing it pound against my chest.

"You look beautiful," The way he said that sentence made a deep red flush creep up my neck to my cheeks and I laughed again .But it was more of a giggle this time around.

"Thank you. You look handsome as always,"

"I see," His eyebrow rose before he spoke again,"Am I not always handsome?" His accent rolled off his tongue so effortlessly.

A cleared throat caused us both to look down and for a moment I saw a flash of dread spill over Angelo's face only to be dried up with his sexy smile.

"Ah, please forgive me for not introducing you two,"

The woman who was all over him stood up. She was beautiful. Dark tan skin deep blue eyes and a smile so beautiful it put mine to shame.

Her deep green beaded dress brightened her eyes and the glow of her skin.

"This is Lila DeWitt Bukater." Angelo said his eyes never leaving my face. I smiled nodding a hello to the woman.

"It is so nice to meet you." I say.

"A pleasure I'm sure," Her voice did not match the beauty of her face. It was deep and malicious.

"I am Veronica Escotto,"

My smile dropped off my face as quickly as I would of off the back of the Titanic.

Escotto. Angelo Escotto.

"Non ancora, Veronica."

"Are you two related?" I asked hoping that was going to be the they are just close siblings or cousins.

"No my dear I am Angelo's fiancee."

And not what I wanted to eyes shot to was watching me closely his eyes dark and his jaw tense.I could see his ghost smile but not hear the words coming from his movinf perfect mouth.

I just stood there a shell of a pleased and happy woman while my mind screamed and yelled and kicked in anger inside.

I was not expecting him to be engaged.


	5. Chapter 5

"I congratulate the both of you on your engagement." I say confidently.

How was I supposed to think that Angelo, a god himself in more ways than one, could possibly not be taken?

"Thank you Lila you are too kind," Veronica said as she smiled but quickly turned back to a woman who I presumed was her mother. The same creepy smile was etched on her skin also. Veronica turned back around and bid her farewells as she and Angelo walked away the older women staying behind. I sighed heartbroken and tears welled up at the realization of how stupid I was.

"He does not love her you know,"

I looked down at the older woman.

"Excuse me?" was all I could muster.

"She is the kindest, her laugh is a brilliant sound and she is beyond beautiful,"

How is this supposed to make me feel better? All this woman is doing is rubbing her in my face.

"But my daughter is the coldest most threatening young women any have met. She is sinister and gaudy. Her friends do not last long. Especially ones who are trying to steal him from her. Her most prized possession." I stared shocked at the older woman. She had just insulted her daughters name and no remorse was visible in her voice or on her face.

"Why are you saying these things?" I ask searching her aged face for some type of answer.

"I do not want to see that poor man become stuck in a situation that he will regret for his entire life. But here I am just talking like a batty old woman. No sense in the world," She said and stood up quickly her hand patter my cheek before she left me. I stood there playing her words over and over until it finally sunk in. But it didn't.

"Oh and dear he likes to go down to steerage."  
"Why steerage? Why the third class?" I ask across the room.

"He should be there now," And with that the old woman left the dining hall.

As quickly as my feet could carry me I swiftly ran to my suite. I needed to discard of this suffocating dress. I bolted through the door and into Rebecca.

"Rebecca! I need you now," I grabbed her hand and pull her past my mothers closed doors and into my room.

"Grab a dress that is light and preferably one that does not need me to wear a corset," I bark at her as I discard of my jewelry and slip off my blue shoes and drop my dress to my knees.

Rebecca's pale hands hand me a black loose empire waist dress and I quickly slip it on after I ma relieved of the restricting corset.

I let out my curly brown hair and let it hang loose against my shoulders.

"Why the rush Lila?" She asks.

"Oh no reason," I say .I thank her and grab a pair of black heels before dipping out the door and out of the first class. My heart is pounding against my chest. I make it half way to the third class when I realize I shouldn't be doing this. I realize I can't keep disappointing my mother. She needs at least one of her daughter to be what she wants. With a loud groan of frustration and anger I turn around and walk back up to my part of the ship.

I set my self on a chair that looks out over the Grand Staircase and ponder my actions.

I may be thinking too deep about this. I can not live the way my mother wants me too. But if I do not who will? Rose certainly would not. I sigh and place my throbbing head into my hands cursing myself for turning around when I so confidently wanted to speak to him earlier.

"Ah, Lila. At least I can find one of you," His voice cut through me like a heated knife to butter.

I looked up to see cal holding a scotch out to me. I grasp the cold glass and smile meekly.

"Yes Cal? What do you want?"

"I know we have not been on good speaking terms but I want you to hear me out."

His dark brown eyes pleaded as he knelt down beside me his hand resting on my knee. I shivered at the touch.

"I do not care to hear what you have to say Cal," I tell him.

His face hardened and I froze. His hand on my knee tightened and he leaned forward his lips brushing my ear as he spoke.

"See now do you think shutting me out will help you my dear Lila? You are not the only one who has memories of that amazing night,"

My breath hitched and I shifted uncomfortably.

It was a mistake.

I wasn't even aware.

The memories flood back.

_He had me. His hand roamed my body. His lips nipped at my skin. My own hands ravaged his dark hair as his shifted under my night dress. I was in bliss. Moans escaped my tight lips._

_Words of beautifully worded poems flooded my ears as he spoke to me. His hands lifting my thin gown over my head. His mouth on mine again. His tongue. My tongues._

_Our bodies as one and my nails in his back. Digging. Groans and the shift of sheets and the groan of springs._

I snapped back to reality and shoved him away. "Do not touch me," I snap.

I run back to my room and lock the door sliding to the floor screaming into a fine pillow.

I was drunk that night and he had took advantage of my frail state.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am aware of all of your worries of me abandoning this fic but do not worry I am not. I seem to have the bad case of writer's block which only seems to mess with my stories regarding other characters that are not mine.**

**But on the lighter note I just signed up for FictionPress, Fanfictions sister site, which allows you to upload your own original works.**

**I understand you want me to upload the ones you are currently reading but like I said I'm in a bit of a slump regarding characters that are not my own so I would love for you to check out my story drag me to Hell. If you can.**

**I will give you the summary to peak your interests **

I survived the shooting. But my best friend and ex- boyfriend didn't. Now their ghosts follow me everywhere. At first it was just Quaid and his handsome face and loveable laugh but soon it was Cynthia and her bouncing blonde curls then Matt from Science and Geena from English...how many more people have to show up before I shatter completely?

**Fond if by any little bit?**

**If you are please, please, please check it out on FictionPress under my Pen name ElephantsNEEDwater2.I would appreciate it and I do not know if you are able to review if you are not an official member of FP but do leave your pen name anyways.**

**Once again I apologize for the long wait for all my stories but I'm pretty sure this slump of a block WILL NOT last for forever.**

**Truly Sorry, Smartlooks.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I dressed in a pale yellow light dress and left my room before Rose was to wake. She had gotten in late last night and I reminded myself to ask her why. I slinked down the stairs and away from my room. I needed to see him. Even if he didn't want to see me. His voice kept rolling around in my head. All night I heard it whispering my name. I made it to the dining hall before he stopped me himself. No Veronica in sight.

I smiled and watched him approach me.

"I see you are having a great morning," He said. His voice was dull and his eyes dark.

"And you are not?" I asked.

His eyebrows shot up and we sat down at one of the breakfast tables. He set down a leather book bound tightly with read ribbon. It was weathered and old.

I instantly reached for it but froze," May I, Angelo?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask. If you want something make it known." I watched the brightness return for just a split second and I wondered if his words had a secret motive behind it.

It was a book full of that laced together so perfectly and danced along the page so effortlessly.

"You write?"

"Si,"  
"Are these poems? These are beautiful," I say.

"Well , I like to write what I see.I have on of you,"

I looked up at him a blush across my cheeks I'm sure as he reached across the table to flip the pages to the last on he fingers touched briefly.

"I wrote this after our talk yesterday afternoon." He smile now bright as my eyes glide across the page.

_**You don't know me**_

_I may not know you_

_You may not want me to know you_

_But may I ask would you mind if I met you?_

_Would it bother you in any way?_

_Your laugh is young and filled with heart and your smile speaks volumes._

_And when you look at me I feel as if I've known you for forever._

I stare at the page. He feels this way? We've only known each other for a few days. Four in total I believe. My eyes lock on his and I smile.

"That is brilliant. But how do I know you're speaking of me and not Veronica?" I ask passing him the book.

"You don't. That's the whole point, Lila."

"The whole point of what?" I question.

"Writing love letters. And this way I won't get caught," He grins.

Love letters.

"Why would you write one but keep it vague?"

"Veronica likes to go through my writings." He says.

"Oh,"

A dead silence creeps up around us. And many staff members are trying to tidy up before the early birds rise.

We both speak at the same time.

"You first,"

"Why were you upset earlier?"

He sighs but answers anyway. Leaning his elbow on the table. So unlike 1st class.

"Veronica has become more and more trouble some,"

"How so?"

"She keeps trying to go further than I'd like,"

I frowned and he moved his hands together.

"I don't understand,"  
"She feels she must consummate our relationship well before it's due,"

"Oh. Oh! And you don't want that?" I ask.

He smiles and stands up coming to kneel beside me. His hand resting on my knee.

His lips by my ear. This is the same position Cal was in last night but with Angelo I feel a jolt and my heart beats fast.

"Not when it is with a women I loathe," He whispers then pulls back to look me in my eyes.

"Especially when I can have a woman I am most certainly falling for,"

Then he bids me fare well and rushes off to who knows where.

**I rushed. My writers block is still here.**

**So it isn't my greatest. I apologize **


	8. Chapter 8

I immediately stood up and followed Angelo. The best I could at least. He was walking fast.

He writes them for me. The love letters. They aren't for her.

I needed to quench this tingly feeling in my core. It was intensifying with every step closer to him.

Many women watched with curious eyes as I pushed by. I nodded hellos and kept on going. He looked over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised and smiled before he turned a corner.

I gasped this man was going to be the death of me! I passed my mother and Cal.

Cal reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Lila, you're up early," He observed.

"Yes, I know. Now if you'll excuse me-,"

"Why don't you come eat breakfast with us?" My mother asks.

I stare blankly at her.

"I already ate, now if you'll excuse me," I say again retching my arm from Cal's grasp and leaving my mother to watch confusingly as I ran the rest of the way down the hall to the corner.

The hallway was dark. Little doors or must be a staff hallway. Maybe I took the wrong turn?

Just as I was to turn and leave strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a room. My back was pressed against his chest as he dragged me to the back of the room. He hit the wall and I turned around to stare at him.

His deep blue gray eyes sparkled back in the low light.

My fingers traced his nose and cheek before resting on his smooth lips.

My eyes glanced up at his as he glanced down at me.

One of his hands was still around my waist while the other was cupping the back of my neck as he leaned forward.

His eyes darted to my lips than to my eyes. Asking for permission and in one stern nod I gave it to him. His lips brushed against mine before fully enveloping them. My eyes fluttered shut and I nearly melted when the tender kiss turned passionate. We were hungry. Hungry for each other.

My arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer and his wrapped around my torso to pull me up. My feet were off the ground. I gasped as we broke apart our foreheads resting together as we looked in each others eyes.

Our breathing was labored and I smiled.

The kiss was powerful. Full of life and promises. It sent a chill that still lingered into my bones and I wanted to kiss him again to feel that heat between us once more.

His labored voice stops me.

"Is this an affair?" He asks.

I loosen my hold on his neck as he sets me on the ground.

I stare at me puzzled.

"An affair?"

His tan hand runs through his dark locks as he sighs.

"I feel as I'm betraying her,"

Her as in Veronica.

"You aren't. You don't love her. You just told me that," I tell him.

"I don't want us to hide this. I want it to be as real as the light of the stars, Lila,"

I reach up and caress his cheek. He leans into it and grasps my hand his eyes shutting momentarily.

"This is as real as me and you breathing. Nothing can change this," I assure him. He nods and pulls me into another kiss.

A more passionate kiss. My tongue bids an entry to his mouth and he obliges.

This is real. We are real. I moan as his lips tear from mine and trail along my jaw and down my neck.

"Angelo…"

I pull his lips back to me and crush them with my own eager ones.

He groans and pulls me hard against him turning and shoving me against the wall. I gasp as my back makes impact.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asks concerned.

I shake my head and he begins to kiss me again.

He's sucking my neck .My fingers run through his hair. I tug on his dark strands and he groans.

"Angelo," I gasp again.

I'm getting light headed. If he wasn't pinning me to this wall I'm sure we would've ended up on the floor.

Not that I would complain.

"I saw him come through here Madame Escotto. I'm sure he couldn't of gotten far," Cal says just outside the door.

"Are you positive he wasn't with that girl?" He voice may be muffled but she sneered the word that and girl.

My head snaps to Angelo who grabs my hand and pull me out another door just as that one opens.

We run down a hallway and end up in the dining parlor.

I set my hands on my knees and sigh.

"That-that was close,"

But when I look up at him my smile fades.

He looks sad and worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Angelo?" I reach for his hand. He accepts it.

His thumb rubs circles into my skin.

"Are you ok?"

"Is that what we're amounted too? A secret affair?" His eyes are dark and his eyebrows furrow.

"I-I don't know." I tell him. He drops my hand and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not sure that was a good idea. I can't lie to her."  
"You want to tell her? Angelo you can't do that!"

"Why not? I have such strong feeling for you and I can't even express them in public Lila."

"Don't think about it. Live in the now, ok?" I ask.

I wrap my arms around his torso and lean my head on his strong back.

"Just stay with me for a little while longer…I am offered to an other man too. A man I don't want. Let me be rebellious and lustful fro the time being,"

He sighs and laughs.

"I don't think I can make it through these last few days without you anyway,"

I smile and unwrap my arms from around.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"to talk to my sister."

"He grabs me and kisses me one last time before sending me away,

"We meet right here tomorrow at noon,"

I thin I fell in love.


	9. Chapter 9 April 14th 1912

I found Rose she was on a tour with mother; Cal and Mr. Andrews. I quickly fell into place behind her.

"Rose,'" I whispered to her. She turned her head slightly.

"Where have you been Lila?" She asked.

"I was with Angelo," I told her.

"Angelo's fiancé has been looking everywhere for him. What were you two doing?" She asks.

I stop and pull her aside.

"We were talking among other things…I really like him and he writes poems about me!" I gushed.

She smiled and waved Cal off when he called for us.

Cal then waltzed his way over smiling charmingly at the two of us. I narrowed my eyes and forced a smile.

"Glad to see we didn't loose you, Lila," Cal greets.

"Hmm, I'm sure you're fond of that." I say back.

"Cal, can I finish speaking to my sister please? I'll be right up," Rose tells him. He nods and walks back over to our mother who is sending questioning looks at us.

"Just be careful when you are with him, ok?" She tells me. I nod and we happily link arms and finish the tour.

There aren't enough lifeboats…not enough to sustain the thousands of lives on the ship anyway…blah, blah, and blah. I wasn't listening too well.

We were ending the tour and I turned to call for my sister but I saw her being pulled into a room by Jack and I smiled and walked ahead.

"So... this ship is unsinkable?" Her voice was nails to my ears and I spun around to see Veronica and Angelo walking arm in arm following the lead of our tour. I hadn't even realized they were with us.

"Oh hello, Lily. Darling how are you?" Veronica asks. I cringe at the wrong name.

"Lila. My name is Lila," I tell her as they walk over to me.

"Oh, did I say it wrong?"

Angelo sighs and I glance up at him. He smiles his secret smile and I return it.

"How are you ?" He asks his accent thick and heavy as he says my name.

"Oh, just great and you Mr. Escotto?" I ask.

Veronica's eyes shift between the two of us and I turn my attention back to her.

"I love your head piece! Is it ostrich?" I ask,

I really didn't like her head piece. I tend not to wear animals unless I really need too.

She blushes and brightens as she explains where she got it from and how keen my eyes were for realizing it when no one noticed it before. But as she was speaking my eyes stayed on Angelo. Who was staring at me too. His lips were turned up in a slight smile.

"…it would of cost a fortune if my mother hadn't wrestled it form these old women hands," Veronica exclaimed. I smiled a there.

"It does suit you. The color brightens your face," I explain.

Angelo grunts and Victoria turns to him hitting him in the chest playfully.

"My dear, don't be rude. If you only came to me last night I wouldn't of needed this head piece to brighten my face," she scolds him and he frowns.

"Ah, well I'm sure would love to hear about your exotic head pieces later,"

I nod.

"Yes, I am rather parched. I was about to head for the dining hall for a refreshing cup of tea," I tell them and turn to head that way when Veronica speaks again.

"We'll join you. I'm sure Angelo won't mind,"

My blood freezes because the way she said that sent chills down my spine. It's like she knows. My eyes shoot to Angelo who smiles and shrugs.

"I don't mind,"

"I'm sure you don't," Veronica says as she pushes past me leaving Angelo and I together.

"Did you tell her?"

"What? No. she guessed,"

"Angelo! She's going to have my head," I cry.

He places his hands on my shoulders.

"She won't do anything as long as I'm here, don't worry,"

I nod and he pulls me into a hug. I'm not if hugging in public is the greatest thing to do but right now I don't care.

We enter the dining hall and sit awkwardly across from each other as Veronica rattles on about god knows what. But the moment people get up and leave from the surrounding tables she turns to me her eyes narrowed. I gulp and wait for her to speak.

Angelo fidgets in his chair also.

"So you think hat I wouldn't notice the looks you two exchanged? The silent stares, the tugs of lips? Do you take me for a fool?" She asks, her voice is deep and menacing and I now know why she doesn't have many friends.

"Uh...-, "I choke out but she speaks again.

"He may love you but I am the one wearing the ring." She was speaking as if to a child.

"Veronica. Please don't speak to her that way. She isn't a child," Angelo scolds her.

"The hell she is Angelo! This girl is barely a woman.19 at the least!"

"It seems that you may have been in a pickle the moment he slid that ring onto your finger. Did you actually believe that keeping him happy by forcing sex and laughter would quench his thirst for actual love? I pity women like you Veronica. All the looks in the worlds but the heart to no lover. I'm sorry a girl of 19 years was able to steal your man. You must have not held on tight enough," I tell her and stand up from the chair.

"If you as much as breathe next to him I will tell him of your relationship with Cal."

I freeze but call her bluff.

"He isn't going to believe it. Go ahead tell him," I demand.

She smiles slyly and turns to Angelo who is watching me closely.

"Lila, the love of your life, slept with her sister's fiancé well over two hours ago,"

Two hours ago? What the hell!

"What? It wasn't two hours ago! " I exclaim.

'So you did sleep with him?" Angelo questions.

"I-it was – yes I did but-,"

"Lila, I was with you .We were together just three hours ago," I can see the hurt on his face and I stutter out a reply.

"I know and believe me I wasn't with him,"

"Angelo she is a home wrecker it's what she does. She's had you fooled. Cal told me that she fakes a suicide and then seduces the man who saved her. Cal says she tried to drink her self to death ages ago and he's been trying to avoid her but she caught him," Veronica says coldly.

I stare in disbelief.

Angelo looks up at me his eyes filled with hurt.

"Angelo! You know me I didn't do it," I yell.

Veronica calls over a guard and he tells me have to be quiet or he'll have to detain me.

"No, I didn't do it!" The guard I realize is Mr. Lovejoy, Cal's henchman. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me from the room. Angelo gets up to come after me but Veronica pushes him back down.

Mr. Lovejoy take me down to a room on one of the lower decks and handcuffs me to a pipe.

"Don't worry you won't e alone too long. Mr. Dawson will be down shortly," He explains then leaves me and tell the two guards that I was found in a man's room seducing him and that I was not to be let out of this room.

This day, April 14th 1912 had to be one of my worst days ever and it couldn't possibly get any worse.


	10. 10: The Unsinkable begins to Sink

I slumped to the cold ground and cried. My dress billowed out around me in a cloud of cloth. How can he believe that I had an affair with Cal? I was drunk when he took advantage of me…I don't remember much of it but I do remember the steamy part when I was at my drunkest. It was the anniversary of my father's death. I got drunk and have regretted it every day since then.

Sobs wrack my body and I yawn. Crying makes me tired but I'll be damned to fall asleep handcuffed to a pipe in the cold basement of the ship. My mind drifted back to earlier when Angelo's lips were on me.

_His lips brushed against mine before fully enveloping them. My eyes fluttered shut and I nearly melted when the tender kiss turned passionate. We were hungry. Hungry for each other._ _The kiss was powerful. Full of life and promises. It sent a chill that still lingered into my bones and I wanted to kiss him again to feel that heat between us once more._

I sighed and stared out the port hole. The sky was darkening and I wondered how long I would be here before someone came to get me. I'm sure – wait! Mr. Lovejoy said Jack would be joining me shortly…why? I cringed realizing that I never took the time to enjoy my sister's lover's presence more.

I've been sitting here for awhile and my head was beginning to nod off. I was tiring from the tears. I'll just let it claim me maybe when I do wake up it'll be in reality and in Angelo's arms. I closed my eyes and sighed. Someone was shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes when I heard his voice.

"Lila, sweetie, wake up," Cal was caressing my cheek and unlocking my cuffs.

He helped me up and I looked around confused.

"What? Why are you here?" I ask.

He smiles and says," I came to get you as soon as I heard what happened. Come now you must be freezing. Let's get you into something warmer," He says as he leads me from the now freezing room. I glance back and realize there isn't a Jack.

Cal's hands rubbed my arms as my teeth chattered. It was beyond cold. I didn't push him away partly because I wanted to be warm and he was the closest body.

He guides me up stairs and down a few corridors before we end up in front of his room. My mother is already inside a thin robe wrapped around her. When she spots me she stands up and rushes over to me.

"Lila! My baby. Thank you cal for bringing her back," She says as she holds on tight.

"Mother," I gasp.

I squirm and pull myself away from her.

"Mother, I need to go and find Angelo. Please," I beg her.

Her face hardens.

"No, stay here. That man is a criminal. Sleeping with young girls while he's engaged," She spits.

"Mother, Angelo isn't a criminal. If you would get you head out of your ass and be happy for me you'd realize that," I yelled.

Her hands swung back and slapped me hard. I cried out as my head snapped back. Tears welled up and I clasped my cheek as I turned back to her slowly.

Her finger was in my face.

"You were supposed to be the loyal one. The obedient one. Now you are running around giving your virginity to men you barely know!"

Cal stiffened and I glared at him.

"I'm not as pure as you think I am mother. Just ask Cal. And I haven't even been in bed with Angelo since the start of this trip. If you think that low of me then I will leave your presence. I don't want you to choke on my disappointment," I say and rush out the door. I run smack into Angelo.

"Oh my god! Angelo," I cry and he pulls me into a hug.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

I nod and kiss him.

"Where is he? Where's Cal?" He asks. His voice is rough and his hair is a mess.

"Why? Can't we just go to your room please? I don't want to look at his face anymore," I tell him pulling on his arm the opposite way.

"No1What he did to you-what he did to you is unacceptable,"

"It's in the past, please," I beg.

He stops fighting me and sighs. With out another word he leads me to his room. It's about as big and luxurious as mine. I stand behind a chair and fiddle with the soft red velvet. The light is low and the room is warm.

"No Veronica?"

"No," He meekly says and takes off his tie. He is standing by the fireplace watching the embers play.

"How did you know?" I asked.

He turned frowning," How did I know what?"

I take hesitant step towards him.

"How did you know that I was worth saving?" I ask taking another step forward. When he glances down at his feet and a faint blush looms across his cheeks I fiddled with my zipper rather quickly undoing it but securing it by tucking my arms into my sides.

"When I first saw you get out of the car after you had arrived. You looked so breathtaking in your purple gown. You took my breath away. And I knew that I couldn't let you jump because I had fallen in love the moment I saw you," His confidence was back as he held his head high and watched me step up to him until we were within arms reach of each other.

"You know what I noticed the first time we met?" I asked him. He raised and eyebrow and I reached to touch it.

"Your eyes, and it was funny because as I stood there leaning over the railing waiting to jump I wished I had met you under different circumstances. My fingers trailed to his hair.

"Then it was your midnight black hair,"

My fingers slid down his nose and across his cheek bones.

"Then I was marveled at how beautiful your cheek bones were and how adorable your nose was. I had wanted to caress your cheek the moment I saw you,"

My eyes and fingers dropped to his mouth. My thumb traced his bottom lip as I spoke.

"And when I noticed your lips moving so perfectly as you spoke to me I wanted to feel them on me,"

Angelo shifts and grabs my wrist. His thumb engraves soft circles into my pale flesh that was now flushed with color. His head leans down to me our forehead touching as he so eagerly awaits the touch of our lips.

"I still want them on me. I want your hands to breathe your love into me. I want you, Angelo," I tell him and our eyes lock and with one small shrug of my shoulders my dress slips off my body and pools together at my ankles.

No words were exchanged in the next moments. I watched Angelo run his steely gray eyes over my body and when his hot hands touch my waist I moan and he pulls me close. We aren't kissing yet just touching. His hands hold my waist tightly as my fingers undo his shirts buttons. One by one. Then my fingers drop to his waist and I unzip his pants. He loosens his slacks and steps out of them.

I slip off my shoes when he does and then he tosses his socks over his shoulder. Our eyes lock and he takes my hand and leads me to the bed. I sit down and he leans over and kisses my forehead. My heart is racing a hundred miles a minute and his slow descent to my lips is making me writhe. Then after the long agonizing wait his lips are on mine and he leans in to the kiss as I lean back and lay against the red comforter. He's on top of me now distributing his weight by leaning down on his forearms and I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His lips travel to my neck and his touch sends shivers down my spine and an overly warm feeling into my stomach and down to my toes.

Our eyes lock and I know I'm a goner.

**0.0**

We lay in each others arms. I listen to his breathing. Then there is aloud grinding noise and shuddering that jolts him awake and causes his hold on me to tighten.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Wait, here," He tells me and gets up quickly getting dressed the best he can. He throws on a simple button up shirt and brown slacks, slips on his socks and shoes before turning back to me and motioning for me to wait. He left the door open a crack and I sit up and hold the sheets to me as he leaves the room. I sit up more when I see people running past the door.

"Angelo?"

I swing my legs over the bed and fumble with my dress quickly zipping it up before walking to the door. I grab my heels and am slipping them on when I see Rose and Jack walking briskly down the hall hand in hand. Then I watch in horror as I watch Lovejoy slips the diamond that Cal gave to Rose into Jack's pocket. I start after them.

When I reach the door however Jack is already being pulled from the room in handcuffs.

I rush in. Mr. Lovejoy grabs me viscously by the arm and I yank it away.

"Get your hands off me," I declare but he pulls me out into the hall.

He's strong and my attempts of having him unhand go unnoticed as he drags me back down the hall.

"Stop it, let go!"

"You were supposed to stay where I left you!" He growls.

We pass Angelo's room and I see him inside.

"Angelo!"

He spins around and runs after me.

Angelo grabs a hold of Lovejoy by the collar and thrust him against the wall. Hard .Lovejoy is momentarily dazed and Angelo grabs me and pulls me close before a stewardess comes rushing by declaring we all get our life vest.

"Life vests? Why do we need those?" I ask looking up to Angelo who is watching my family leave there room all dressed and ready for the cold night.

"I need you to go and put on warmer clothes and grab your life vest," he tells me. I nod.

I do as he wants and slip on thicker stocking under a thicker long sleeve dress. There is more lining and fabric. Wool fabric itches ant my legs but I don't care. Angelo has on light jacket and he hands me the thicker one before placing his brown hat on my head.

He takes my hand and we follow the crowd outside. The air is brisk and sharp against my face. I pull Angelo's jacket higher.

"I need to find my family!"

Angelo nods and pulls me through the crowd.

I spot Rose as she spins around and spit into Cal's face. She gets free and runs by I reach out to her.

"Rose!"

"Lila!"

She shrieks and pulls me into a hug. Angelo still has a hand on my shoulder as more people shove past us.

"Rose, I saw Jack being taken away,"

"I know I have to go and get him," Her eyes are filled with worry but also determination.

"I'm coming with you,"

"Don't be absurd! Get into a boat with Angelo," She says.

I frown," This isn't a test?"

"No, Lila the ship is sinking," Angelo tells me.

"Rose you can't go! You won't make it in time,"

"I have to. I love him," She pleads.

Angelo's hand tightens and he sighs.

"I know where they're holding him. I'll take you," He tells my sister.

I spin around.

"What?" He says shrugging his shoulders.

"If you go, I go," I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Ad with that all three of us file back into the sinking ship. Hoping we can grab Jack and get out in time.


End file.
